Jack Masterson
Jack Masterson is a character in Infected Wind Era. He is played by Kirb D. Cypher. Appearance Jack prefers wearing caps with a VEGA Sound logo, overshirts, jackets, jeans, and T-shirts. Jack isn't too preferential on shoes. He has short, wild, auburn hair, large jet black eyes, and reddish caucasian skin. His neutral expression has a right-oriented frowning mouth. Personality Jack is a straightforward, calm, but also caring and creative person. His voice is alto with gruff and melodic intonation. He also possesses a good sense of humour and well-mannered temper. Jack is very particular about interacting with people, he always makes it a point to ask how they're doing when meeting after a while. He also never calls anyone by their actions. Jack will, however, call them out for acting like their action. (i.e. Instead of "You're an asshole." he'll say, "You're acting like a real asshole.) Jack has been shown to break these rules in cases of intense emotion. Backstory As a child, Jack had been harassed and beaten by some townspeople due to his association with a victim of the 'Devil's Wager'. This lead to severe childhood trauma that wasn't truly dealt with. Ramifications During the beginning of IWE2 Jack, struck with whelming grief, ran off and passed out on top of a 'Devil's Wager'. This left him initially with a superhuman hearing mutation. Later on, however, Jack suffers more physical mutation, he gains enhanced strength and regenerative capability and all limbs but his left arm form otherworldly scales. Jack's eyes also change shape and colour to Kitt's golden brown pupils and '+' shaped Iris. His trauma resurfaces during and after the encounter leading to these Physical mutations. Skills Mr. Masterson is well versed in biology, construction, physics, and chemistry. Possesses geopolitical understanding and some advanced technical knowledge. Received a Master's Degree in Engineering. Jack presently works as a structural engineer. Trivia Jack received a modded Nintendo Switch as an heirloom from his mother's side. The switch has been re-soldered and chipped 42 times since 2019, the plastics and metals were replaced 4 times. The device has the value of 1kg of pure sterling silver. He has Cadence of Hyrule, Hyrule Warriors, Bayonetta 3, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on a 256 GB SD card. He's modded it to play FLAC and MP3 files and listens to 7 centuries worth of music in custom Triton Kunai headphones he had assembled from product images left on a USB 3.2 drive. Jack can't handle perfumes' or certain car plastics' scents. Jack likes the taste of roasted locust. Jack also had a pet Gargant Hunter Spider (A descendant species of the Huntsman Spider), it's rather intelligent. He assumes the spider's mental capacity came from an evolutionary incident pre-2700. His name was Harrison, he was Jack's partner starting at age 8 until his passing midsummer 2783, during the God Raider subjugation. Jack's favourite song is "Vomit in the Ball Pit" by Red-Vox incidentally, they and Daisuke Ishiwatari are his favourite artists. References Jack's Wager aftermath is in reference to Devil May Cry's Devil Trigger, particularly the colour of the fire references Nero's. Various components of Jack's character resemble Raiden from Metal Gear Solid 2, 4, 5, Ground Zeroes, and Rising: Revengence. This includes his vocal pattern, the intonation is a sort of mix between Quinton Flynn(Raiden) and Todd Haberkorn (Fuseman is a recent role).